


Denial Sometimes Works

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Sanders Sides, could be lamp/calmSummary: Virgil is NOT ticklish, and no matter how much they tickle him, Virgil’s friends can’t get him to admit the obvious! [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]Minor lee mood so HERE *throws fic in face and scrambles back into my cave of internet validation*
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Denial Sometimes Works

Virgil had for the most part gotten accustomed to being a light side. There were definitely differences than from when he was ‘a dark side’, and adjustments had been odd at first, but he was getting used to it.

One thing he’d probably never get used to, though, was seeing one of Roman and Patton’s tickle fights.

“PAhahahahat- nohohohohahaha! Nohohohot thehehehere PLEHEHEASE! IHIHI GIHIHIVE!”

Virgil rolled his eyes and huffed as he scrolled through tumblr. “Dramatic much, Princey?”

Patton giggled and rolled off of Roman would immediately went limp.

“He got my underarms, not fair!” Roman whined.

“Roman’s right, Virgil, tickling can can pretty intense when you find the right spot.”

“Oh, come on. It’s just two manchildren giggling and rolling around on the floor.”

Patton giggled and grinned. “Maybe you should try. Are you ticklish, Vee?”

Without batting an eye Virgil replied. “Nope.”

Patton deflated a bit, however Roman was not deterred.

“You sure, Doom and Gloom?” Roman sauntered behind Virgil and wiggled his fingers.

“I am not ticklish.” Virgil deadpanned.

“We’ll see about that.” Roman grinned and grabbed Virgil’s sides, squeezing them rapidly.

Virgil nearly threw his phone across the room as he reeled back, laughing loudly. He quickly shoved Roman’s hands away by instinct to catch his breath.

It was so quick. But… that didn’t feel… terrible. In fact, being forced to laugh like that felt great.

And it was over before he knew it.

“See? You are!” Roman grinned victoriously.

Buthe had a reputation to maintain.

Virgil scoffed. “No, I’m not!”

Patton giggled. “Then what was that?”

“I-I don’t know, but I’m not ticklish.”

“Reeeeeeally? Patton cooed in the most patronizing voice imaginable. He approached Virgil and wiggled his fingers. “You’re not ticklish?”

Virgil felt his face heat up. “I’m not!”

“Guess I’ll just have to keep tickling you until you admit it, then!”

Patton wasted no time launching ten wiggling fingers at Virgil’s ribs. Virgil shrieked and fell to the floor, but Patton only followed, never letting up his so horribly ticklish attack even for a second.

“AHA- Pahahahahahahat!” Virgil laughed.

“Kitchy kitchy kitchy coo! I think you’re ticklish. I think you are!” Patton grinned as Virgil thrashed and laughed louder than any of them had ever heard.

“He may be dark and brooding but his laughter is like a ray of sunshine.” Roman mused.

Virgil curled into a ball, laughing himself hoarse as Patton retracted his hands.

“Gee, kiddo, you’re one ticklish teen!”

What was it he said? He’ll have to keep tickling him until he admitted it?

Virgil stammered back to his feet. “I’m not ticklish!”

“Oh, come ON, Stormcloud. You’re the most obviously ticklish thing since Tickle-Me-Elmo!”

“I am not!”

Roman giggled and grabbed his sides, squeezing rapidly. Virgil fell back into his arms, letting out high-pitched squeaky laughter at the feeling.

“Aww, little Virgey’s so ticklish, yes he is!”

“I think I gotta tickle that little belly right there!” Patton wiggled his fingers with a grin, making Virgil go red in the face, before diving his wiggling fingers into Virgil’s belly.

Virgil SHRIEKED.

“AHAHAHA- NAHAHAHA D-DOHOHOHOHON’T!”

“Oh wow, I think I found someone’s tickle spot~”

“SH-SHUHUHUHUT UHUHUP!” Virgil threw his head back on Roman’s shoulder and belted out peals of laughter. He kicked and squirmed, his body telling him to run whilst his mind told him to savor the feeling.

Virgil let himself savor it. Laughter wasn’t something he let himself do often but it felt amazing. It was like pure happiness pulsing through his veins as adrenaline rushed out any darkness blocking its path.

Soon he discovered, however, that too much laughter left him breathless.

“Better give him a break, Roman, he’s wheezing.”

Roman rolled his eyes and let Virgil go. The red-faced lee tumbled to the floor, still grinning brighter than he had in a long time.

“He didn’t admit it, though!”

“Well, we’ll have plenty of time in the future to tickle him.” Patton snickered before crouching to swipe a finger at Virgil’s belly, causing him to yip and giggle.

He wouldn’t admit it, but Virgil was looking forward to that.

…

The past couple of weeks had been beyond amazing for Virgil. They were true to their word, everytime Virgil denied being ticklish, he was tickled and tickled until the tickler gave up trying to make him admit it. Even Logan got in on it a few times. Why would he admit it, though? They said themselves that if he admitted it then they’d stop!

Virgil was now feeling the need to laugh again as he was often these last two weeks. Just the thought of being tickled by Patton or Roman or even Logan had Virgil smiling.

He wandered into the kitchen where he spotted Logan. Perfect.

“Hm, good afternoon, Virgil.” Logan greeted. “How are you?”

Virgil leaned on the counter to stretch. “Ugh, still recovering from Princey’s tackle yesterday, trying to get me to laugh. Good thing I’m not ticklish.”

Virgil eyed Logan expectantly. He saw the hint of a smirk but instead of what he expected…

“Indeed you aren’t.”

Virgil blinked. What. How did that not work? Did he misspeak?

“Yep, not ticklish.”

“Of course not.” Logan made his way out of the kitchen. “I’m going to visit with Patton in his room if you need me.”

“Uh… right.” Virgil watched as his potential tickler left him out to dry.

What just happened?

Well… there was more than one tickler in the house he could find.

Virgil walked from the kitchen into the hall where he spotted Roman walking his way.

Idea!

Virgil spotted a cobweb on the ceiling and stood on his toes, stretching all the way up, to point at it.” Hey, look, Princey. It’s my spirit animal.”

Roman stopped and smiled to look at the spider. “Don’t let Patton see it.” Roman said nothing else before walking away, his hand barely brushing against Virgil’s side.

Virgil, ever anticipating what he yearned for, jumped and squeaked at the contact. His eyes lit up, but it wasn’t enough.

“Oh, sorry, did that tickle?” Roman asked with faux-innocence.

“No, cause I’m not ticklish in the slightest.” Virgil glared with challenge and excitement in his eyes.

“Oh, so no worries then.” He simply carried on. No pouncing, no tickling, no laughing.

Virgil waited until Roman rounded a corner and was out of earshot before exclaiming, “What is happening?!”

Patton. If anyone couldn’t resist tickling Virgil, it was Patton.

Virgil all but sprinted to Patton’s room and stopped upon seeing Logan and Roman sitting beside Patton on his bed.

“Hey, kiddo.” Patton spoke with a hint of knowing mischief. “What do you need?”

Virgil found his words caught in his throat for a minute. 

Screw it, he needed to laugh, no not just that, he needed to be tickled. NOW.

Virgil walked up to Patton and laid across his bed, his face already flushed from putting himself in the center of attention. 

“Virgil, is there something you want from us?” Logan asked infuriatingly lax.

“What’s up with you guys!?” Virgil groused.

“What do you mean?” Roman asked with a smirk.

“Well, uh, u-usually you guys are tickling me all the time.”

“But you’re not ticklish, you said so yourself.” Logan took a sip of tea. “So why would we continue tickling you if you aren’t ticklish?“

Oh.

Oh they were mean.

Virgil’s face burned as he realized what they were doing.

Virgil let out a groan and shoved his face into the mattress.

“Mff mff ff-”

“Sorry, what was that, kiddo? We couldn’t hear you.”

Virgil turned so he was facing the ceiling, purposefully avoiding looking at their faces knowing he’d be even more embarrassed. “I’m- maybe… a bit ticklish.”

“Oh? Just a bit?” Roman asked.

Virgil growled. “Okay, fine. I’m… really ticklish.” Just saying that made his nerves flutter. But fine! He admitted it! Now they’d-

Why weren’t they doing anything?

“Uh, so…”

“So… what?” Patton asked.

“Aren’t you… well, are you going to… tickle me?” Virgil asked meekly. 

“Why? Do you want us to?” Patton asked with a grin.

“Does Virgil like being tickled? Does it make him happy? Is that what I’m hearing?” Roman cooed.

Virgil buried his face in his hands. “Yes, okay, yes!”

“Oh, thank goodness that’s over.” Patton sighed and gently took hold of Virgil, pulling him into his arms, “I couldn’t take not being able to tickle my little gigglebug for much longer.”

Logan sat aside his mug. “Glad to hear your honesty, Virgil. Now, I believe you are wanting us to tickle you now?”

“I can’t any longer!” Roman wiggled his fingers. “Let’s get him!”

It wasn’t long before Virgil was awash in the feeling of laughter once again.


End file.
